Devotion
by Fink1987
Summary: Jorah, after kissing her, told her that there will be no man more devoted than him. And if Daenerys asked him to show her his devotion?


Devozione 

**Titolo** : Devozione

 **Challenge** : sfida dei duecento prompt on EFP

 **Prompt** : 18. Amore

 **Fandom** : Game of Thrones

 **Personaggi** : Daenerys Targaryen, Jorah Mormont

 **Raiting** : M

 **Tipologia** : one shot

 **Parole:** 1162

La notte stava calando su Astapor. Le lunghe dita purpuree che avevano accarezzato le mura della città stavano lasciando lo spazio a ombre placide e a un cielo puntellato di stelle.

Nella sua tenda, montata a breve distanza dal corso d'acqua, Daenerys Targaryen si stava concedendo un bagno, assistita da una serva.

L'acqua calda le scioglieva i muscoli intirizziti dall'umidità accumulata durante il viaggio per mare. Missandei le lavò i capelli e li unse con olio profumato. Il tocco delle sue dita era un massaggio delicato e Daenerys si rilassò, chiudendo gli occhi. La mente volò rapida e con essa il flusso dei pensieri. Si trovava sulla nave che solcava le turbinose acque del Mare Stretto, accanto a lei, in piedi, le mani a circondarle la vita sottile, c'era Jorah. Un turbinio di pensieri e sensazioni la stordì. Aprì gli occhi e si girò verso Missandei che, in piedi accanto a lei, le stava porgendo un asciugamano di lino.

«Vai a chiamare ser Jorah.» le ordinò, uscendo dalla vasca e dopo essersi avvolta nell'asciugamano.

L'ancella uscì per tornare poco dopo accompagnata dal cavaliere.

«Lasciaci.» disse Daenerys. L'ancella la guardò inarcando un sopracciglio, perplessa, ma alla fine se ne andò chiudendo la tenda alle sue spalle.

Dany si avvicinò a Jorah con passo misurato. Il cavaliere indossava dei pantaloni leggeri e una camicia aperta sul petto. La spada allacciata al cinturone, pronta all'uso.

Quando gli fu a pochi centimetri, Daenerys lasciò scivolare a terra l'asciugamano, restando nuda davanti a lui.

Jorah non si mosse. Timoroso e incredulo, fissò il proprio sguardo in quello della regina, cercando di dissimulare il suo interesse, ma il suo corpo iniziava a reagire.

Vedendo che non si muoveva Dany gli prese la mano e se la portò al seno. La mano del cavaliere era callosa e calda. Lui restò immobile, ipnotizzato da quel gesto e dalla forma perfetta del corpo di lei.

Dany si sollevò in punta di piedi e posò la sua bocca su quella di Jorah. Il cavaliere sussultò come punto da quelle labbra che sapevano di miele e dolcezza. Con quel poco di lucidità che gli rimaneva si scostò da lei, la mano ancora posata sul seno. «Kahleesi…»

«Mi hai detto che nessuno mi sarà più devoto di te» gli ricordò lei. «Dimostramelo, Jorah.»

Tanto bastò. La mano si strinse attorno al seno, pizzicandole il capezzolo, con l'altra le cinse la vita e la attirò a sé. Daenerys sentì la sua virilità, sotto la stoffa dei calzoni, premerle sul ventre e un'ondata di calore pervadere il suo corpo. Una sensazione che non provava da molto, troppo tempo.

Jorah la baciò con tutta la passione che aveva. La sua lingua, calda e dolce, esplorò la sua bocca e Dany gemette quando la prese del cavaliere si fece più decisa attorno al suo corpo nudo. Le sue mani, piccole e morbide, slacciarono i nodi che tenevano insieme la veste dell'uomo e le sue dita scivolarono sul suo torace. I Dotraki erano glabri, mentre il suo corpo era coperto da una fitta peluria scura, sotto alla quale si intravedevano cicatrici bianche che Dany accarezzò con devozione. Ognuna di esse era un segno della sua vita, un atto di coraggio. Trovò la cicatrice più recente, quella provocata dall'arak di Qoto. Era ancora rossa e pulsante, una ferita che avrebbe potuto essere mortale. " Questa se l'è procurata per causa mia." pensò Dany e si inginocchiò. Le sue labbra sostituirono le dita: la lingua lambì dolcemente la linea ricurva nel suo fianco. Sapeva di sudore e muschio, l'odore di un uomo.

Jorah tratteneva il fiato, mentre la sua regina – la donna che aveva giurato di proteggere e che amava più della sua stessa vita – gli sfilava i calzoni, liberando la sua virilità guizzante.

Dany guardò il cavaliere negli occhi, poi la sua bocca lo accolse e Jorah gemette. Un ansito di piacere. Era caldo e pulsante e Dany sentì un fiotto di liquida eccitazione scendere tra le sue gambe.

Voleva sentirlo dentro di sé e quando incontrò lo sguardo di Jorah vide solo desiderio liquido in quegli occhi di ossidiana e capì che anche lui voleva la stessa cosa.

Si alzò per baciarlo, ma il cavaliere la precedette e la sollevò tra le braccia. Era leggera e il contatto con la sua pelle nuda lo eccitava incredibilmente. La adagiò sul letto di pelli, che aveva fatto preparare quando aveva montato la tenda, e la guardò. I capelli argentei erano sparsi sul cuscino, alcune ciocche le accarezzavano i seni chiari sui quali risaltavano i capezzoli scuri e turgidi. Il suo corpo morbido e tonico, nonostante il parto, era pronto ad accoglierlo. Jorah la guardò con devozione, ancora incredulo di ciò che stava per accadere. Aveva quasi paura di non essere all'altezza di Drogo. Il kahl era stato un uomo giovane e incredibilmente forte. Jorah ancora ricordava la notte in cui Raehgo era stato concepito, i gemiti di piacere e l'ansito roco di Drogo e il nome di Daenerys gridato al cielo. Ricordò di aver provato una stretta di gelosia. E ora c'era lui lì, ed aveva paura di non riuscire a dare alla sua regina il piacere che meritava.

Come a leggergli nel pensiero, Dany gli prese una mano – così grande e forte contro la sua – e la guidò verso il basso. Era bagnata e il tocco delle dita la fece sussultare.

«È te che voglio, Jorah.» confermò con respiro affannoso.

Si mise sopra di lei. Le baciò le labbra, la fronte, il solco tra i seni per riassaporare ancora la sua bocca. La penetrò con decisa passione e urgenza, ma si mosse dentro di lei con studiata lentezza e spinte profonde,per darle un piacere maggiore. I fianchi di Daenerys assecondavano i colpi; le dita affondate nella schiena del cavaliere, le labbra schiuse nel piacere.

Mai Drogo l'aveva presa con tanta dolcezza, c'era stata sempre una certa foga nel loro rapporto. Una passione bruciante, dettata dalla giovane età, ma che spesso si esauriva in pochi attimi. Jorah, invece, si muoveva lento e in ogni spinta sentiva crescere la sua mascolinità, la sua forza sembrava non esaurirsi e la sua passione, dura e pulsante, cresceva e si rinnovava ad ogni spinta.

Daenerys si morse il labbro e Jorah le catturò la bocca con un bacio profondo. Il suo corpo vibrò, pervaso dal piacere, e la sua femminilità si tramutò in un mare liquido e palpitante.

Subito dopo un gemito basso, gutturale, come il bramito di un orso, invase la tende, e il nome di Daenerys fu gridato all'infinito, mentre il suo seme la colmava.

Jorah crollò su di lei, le labbra accostate all'orecchio «Nessuno ti sarà più devoto di me, è una promessa» le disse, prima di addormentarsi. Dany gli accarezzò la pelle ancora accaldata, una mano scivolò nei suoi capelli «lo so. E nessuno potrà mai prendere il tuo posto al mio fianco.» rispose lei, prima di farsi cullare dal sonno. I loro cuori, a breve distanza l'uno dall'altro, battevano all'unisono.


End file.
